Feels Like Home
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: —¿Qué es lo que hay tan importante para la aldea en Kushina Uzumaki? Ella es una forastera —preguntó Minato al líder de la Hoja, Hiruzen Sarutobi. El hombre largó un suspiro y miró a su subordinado con expresión tranquila. —Kushina Uzumaki fue seleccionada por Konoha como la nueva jinchuriki del Kyubi.
1. Forastera

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece. Es de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Línea temporal: Algo así como un universo alterno.**

**Nota: Feels Like Home significa Se siente como en casa (o cosas en esa línea de pensamiento. Depende de cómo quieran traducir ustedes).**

* * *

**FEELS LIKE HOME**

_Capítulo 1: Forastera_

El informe de la completa destrucción de la Aldea del Remolino fue enviado al tercer Hokage una mañana de noviembre. El frío viento se colaba por las ventanas y el gran Hiruzen Sarutobi notó que debió haberse abrigado más al salir de casa por la mañana. El otoño calaba cada vez más en sus huesos; no quería ni pensar qué sería de él cuando fuera invierno. Terminó de leer la nada sorpresiva noticia de que su aldea hermana había sido aniquilada en una noche. Ni los escombros de ella quedaban. Los ninja de la nube habían sido mortalmente eficaces en su cometido. No se había encontrado ni un solo sobreviviente. Hiruzen sintió el pesar de que sus camaradas hubieran caído y les dedicó un minuto de silencio. No conocía con exactitud la cifra de bajas, pero imaginaba que era realmente alta. Era una aldea llena de gente muy saludable.

—Señor —Kino, su secretaria, entró agitada y apresuradamente a su despacho. Como no se molestó en anunciarse, Sarutobi vaticinó que era urgente—. La invitada está aquí.

—Haz que pase.

La joven mujer, tal vez demasiado para su cargo, salió de la oficina olvidándose de cerrar la puerta. Segundos después otra muchacha aún más joven que la anterior hizo acto de presencia. Estaba acompañada de tres escoltas ANBU. Dos de ellos estaban a sus costados y el último se encontraba al frente, encabezando al equipo.

—Lord Hokage, ella es Kushina Uzumaki —el ANBU que habló poseía una voz joven pero firme, llena de confianza y respeto. El tercero lo reconoció como su mejor subordinado. En cambio, a la chica recién presentada no la conocía de nada más que de nombre y conversaciones sueltas con su progenitor, de cualquier manera, asumió que se trataba de la persona que había enviado a buscar. Poseía todos los rasgos característicos de su clan y coincidía con la descripción que había recibido semanas atrás.

—Gracias, pueden retirarse.

—Preferiría que no, Lord Hokage —un escolta diferente habló.

—¿Puede saberse por qué?

—Es hostil —el ANBU que se localizaba a la derecha de Kushina, el único que no había hablado hasta el momento, declaró como si la chica fuera alguna especie de bestia salvaje que pretendían domesticar. Ella se sintió ofendida al momento.

—No soy un animal —bramó.

—¿Tú qué opinas, Minato?

Minato Namikaze, jefe del equipo encargado del exitoso rescate de Kushina Uzumaki, entendió la pronunciación de su nombre de pila como una señal de que el Hokage consideraba seguro retirarse su máscara. Obedeció a la orden implícita tras esas palabras y procedió a responder al cuestionamiento.

—Si me permite, me gustaría quedarme con usted.

Con un casi imperceptible gesto de aprobación de parte del Hokage, los dos escoltas restantes desaparecieron al instante. Minato tomó lugar junto a la ventana y se mantuvo firme y silencioso. Él solamente era un espectador. No participaría de ninguna manera en esa conversación.

—Kushina, un placer conocerte —saludó amablemente el tercer Hokage. Aunque el formalismo era algo tardío, esperaba remediar las cosas de ahí en adelante.

—No puedo decir lo mismo.

Minato se tensó automáticamente ante la respuesta. Más que alerta, se encontraba ofendido por la falta de respeto de su visitante. Para ella, una extranjera, aún si era nativa de una aldea hermana, debería ser un honor poder sostener una charla con el líder de la Tierra del Fuego. De cualquier manera, continuó estoico en su posición junto al gran ventanal de la oficina de los Hokage son demostrar su disgusto.

—Lamento mucho si te he hecho sentir incómoda anteriormente, créeme cuando te digo que mis intenciones son que sientas que Konoha es tu nuevo hogar.

—Jamás podrá serlo. Tampoco me interesa.

—Me temo, Kushina, que eso es lo que ha sido pactado.

—He dicho que no me interesa. Mi aldea ha sido destruida, por ende, cualquier trato hecho con anterioridad queda anulado junto con su destrucción.

—Tu aldea no ha sido aniquilada completamente. Corren los rumores de que existen muchos sobrevivientes esparcidos por el mundo. Gente que decidió huir antes de que todo sucediera. Y los rumores a veces provienen de una verdad que ha sido exaltada o modificada, por lo tanto, nunca pierdas la esperanza. Además, la verdadera líder del clan Uzumaki se encuentra aquí en Konoha; Mito.

—No me hable de esa perra —la mirada de Kushina era de completo desprecio—. Es como una prostituta para mí. Se vendió a sí misma, a su orgullo, a su clan y a su aldea en el momento en que decidió no mover un dedo por nosotros. Ella no es nada mío y me avergüenza que siga utilizando nuestro apellido a pesar de todo lo que ha ocurrido.

—Cuida tus palabras —Minato alzó la voz. No toleraba más esa forma de hablar.

—Déjala, Minato. Necesita desahogarse.

—Quiero marcharme de aquí.

—Eso, como estarás enterada, querida niña, no es posible. Eres demasiado importante para Konoha.

—Konoha no es mi hogar. No le serviré como esa traidora de Mito.

—Querida niña, tus padres aceptaron el trato y, a su tiempo, tú también lo hiciste. ¿Por qué es diferente ahora?

Los rasgos de Kushina, si bien antes demostraban una actitud salvaje, ahora se veían completamente trastornados. La desesperación se hizo evidente en sus ojos y su tono de voz se volvió ahogado, como si las cuerdas vocales se le hubieran hecho un nudo.

—¡Porque mi aldea ha desaparecido! —gritó Kushina —¡Y ustedes la dejaron morir!

—Rescatarla no era nuestro deber.

—¿Por qué? ¿No se supone que el clan Uzumaki es pariente sanguíneo del clan fundador Senju? Y si ése no era su deber, como usted afirma, ¿por qué debe ser el mío prestarme a sus egoístas planes?

—La situación no es como tú crees.

—Me niego a seguir discutiendo con usted. Sus patéticas excusas salen sobrando. Voy a marcharme de esta aldea tanto como si usted quiere como si no.

—Kushina, deja de ser tan caprichosa. Si el Remolino no pudo salvarse no fue culpa de Konoha. Sabes que tu clan era muy orgulloso tanto como poderoso. Ellos así lo quisieron. Cuando la destrucción se hizo inminente les ofrecimos refugiarlos en distintos puntos del País del Fuego, pero declinaron. Fue tu padre el que rechazó la idea. Dijo que era su batalla y que, si la Hoja Oculta ayudaba, todo orgullo del Remolino sería pisoteado.

—¿Y por eso nos dejaron morir? —vociferó la pelirroja, las lágrimas de abrieron paso a través de sus ojos azules. Provenían de la rabia, la desesperación y el profundo dolor que sentía al saberse viva cuando todos los suyos estaban muertos. No se sentía merecedora de tal condición—. ¿Porque mi padre lo pidió? Entonces yo pido que me maten o me liberen aquí mismo. Soy la única sobreviviente de los Uzumaki. Mi palabra es tan buena como la de mi padre ahora.

—Por favor, cálmate. Comprendo tu dolor, pero morir no va a remediar lo que ha acontecido.

—Usted no entiende nada —escupió las palabras con ira.

En un rápido movimiento, Kushina tomó el kunai que se encontraba escondido en un pequeño compartimiento en la cara interna de su muslo izquierdo. Se abalanzó contra el Hokage en lo que sería una estocada certera contra su garganta, sin embargo, Minato Namikaze fue unas milésimas de segundo más rápido que ella y la inmovilizó. El brazo con el que atacó se encontró torcido en su espalda y un kunai se posicionó frente a su yugular. Un hilo de sangre corrió por su cuello. Un poco de presión más y ya estaría muerta.

—Basta, Minato —ordenó el Hokage con voz severa. No era coreecto tratar a Kushina de esa forma, empero, estaba secretamente agradecido con él. No había alcanzado a ver a tiempo el arranque de violencia de la jovencita. Estaba perdiendo facultades rápidamente.

Minato hizo un sonido parecido a un gruñido de descontento y se alejó de Kushina, esta vez se mantuvo firme al lado del tercer Hokage.

—Sí, basta, Minato. Podrían cortarte el brazo a ti, pero a mí no me harían nada. Así funciona tu aldea.

—Tú deja de ser tan insolente, chiquilla. No tientes a tu suerte.

—Entonces déjeme ir.

Sarutobi se masajeó las sienes por unos momentos. Esa conversación comenzaba a producirle jaqueca. Kushina insistía en pedir algo que, por el bien de Konoha, no podía darle. Necesitaba encontrar algo para negociar con ella y hacer que decidiera quedarse por propia voluntad. Mantenerla encadenada en una sucia mazmorra era una opción que jamás consentiría. Él sabía que si Kushina seguía oponiéndose, ésa sería la opción que dictaminaría el consejo.

—Hagamos un trato —dijo luego de meditarlo un poco—. Permanecerás en Konoha a cumplir tu deber y, a cambio, nosotros buscaremos sobrevivientes del Remolino y los aceptaremos como refugiados. Tú serás la líder de todo aquel que encontremos y acepte nuestra oferta de asilo.

Uzumaki calmó sus ánimos y se tomó un tiempo para analizar la propuesta. Si aceptaba podría reconstruir, aunque fuera casi de una manera meramente fantasmal, su aldea y continuaría honrando la memoria de su clan. Sí, ella había dicho que ya no existía un contrato entre los clanes, pero los Uzumaki jamás retrocedían a su palabra, incluso en las peores condiciones. Además era acertado aquello que el Hokage había dicho. Había aceptado ser parte de Konoha mucho antes de que todo aquello ocurriera. Sus padres también, pues habían decidido ayudar sinceramente a sus parientes lejanos, aunque la decisión de ella se había basado en el orgullo que sentiría su padre al verla encargada de tan importante labor.

—Prométame que cumplirá con su palabra —Kushina exigió limpiándose el rastro de las lágrimas que hacía tiempo se habían secado.

—Soy el líder de este pueblo. Konoha estaría perdida si yo me echara para atrás.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Aunque los signos de la preocupación y la incertidumbre no eran notorios en el rostro de Minato, la urgencia en su tono de voz los volvía casi tangibles. El ANBU tenía muchas dudas respecto a la conversación que el líder de su aldea había entablado con la forastera del Remolino. Nada más Sarutobi invitó a Kushina a probar los alimentos que había pedido especialmente para ella en la sala de espera, Namikaze solicitó una audiencia con él.

—¿Qué es lo que hay tan importante para la Hoja en Kushina Uzumaki?

Hiruzen estuvo tentado a no contarle nada al ANBU, después de todo, el saber por qué no era parte de las funciones de los shinobi la mayor parte del tiempo. Sin embargo, su confianza en Minato era tanta que a veces creía más en el criterio del muchacho de diecinueve años que en el suyo propio. Asimismo, ya consideraba a Minato como su seguro sucesor. Hasta se lo había planteado el consejo y ellos estaban de acuerdo en que el joven comenzara a conocer sus futuras labores en un par de años. Tal vez menos.

—Kushina Uzumaki fue seleccionada por Konoha como la nueva jinchuriki del Kyubi.

* * *

**El miércoles, gente guapa, verán el próximo capítulo colgado. Ya lo tengo escrito en mi sexy cuadernito y, más bien, es la continuación de este (o sea capítulo uno parte dos). Sucede que estaba ansiosa por publicar y así pasó xD**

**Espero les haya gustado. Esta vez les voy a complicar la vida a Minato y a Kushina con factores externos. Y el amor no será lo principal (pero habrá harrrto, no se apuren). Es más bien que jamás he explotado el recurso de ser ninjas y, aunque soy malísima relatando acción, me estoy desafiando a mí misma. Será, o por lo menos tratará de ser, un tipo de historia que jamás he escrito antes.**

**Me gustaría saber su opinión, su muy honesta opinión, por favor. Como la trama no es lo que estoy acostumbrada no sé si lo estoy haciendo bien.**

**Sobre por qué es un universo alterno (o algo así), es porque no quiero meterme en el canon y luego arruinarlo. La línea del tiempo de Kishimoto está tan borracha que no puede pararse a hacer el cuatro y no quiero meterme a pelear con ella. Además, ya se está escribiendo un MinaKushi que está tan acorde al canon de mi cabeza que no veo la necesidad de hacer yo uno.**

**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**

_**PROHIBIDA la reproducción total o parcial de este escrito sin el consentimiento del autor. **_

_**Di NO al PLAGIO.**_


	2. Silencios

**FEELS LIKE HOME**

_Capítulo 2: Silencios_

Al ser Minato uno de los pocos ninjas conscientes de la nueva realidad que le esperaba a la bestia de nueve colas, fue seleccionado como guardián y guía de la joven Uzumaki durante sus primeros días de estancia en la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja.

Kushina caminaba detrás de él con paso ligero pero firme; el ruido que producían sus sandalias al chocar contra el suelo era tan mínimo que Minato se vio obligado a voltear unas cuantas veces para asegurarse de que ella siguiera con él. Al parecer, Kushina era una kunoichi especializada en el sigilo. Era algo difícil de imaginarse pues, durante la semana que llevaba de conocerla, había sido en extremo ruidosa, feroz e indisciplinada que costaba creer que pudiera ser tan silenciosa.

Llegaron a casa de Namikaze, lugar de destino, y ambos abandonaron sus sandalias a la entrada. Él la invitó a pasar y ella caminó en completa quietud hasta sentarse en el sofá café de la sala. El ambiente entre ellos destilaba torpeza de parte de Minato y, por el lado de Kushina, completa reserva. Después de aquella charla con el Hokage se había negado a hablar más que lo justo y necesario. El rubio, debía admitir que no sabía cómo tratarla sin parecer hipócrita a ojos de la joven kunoichi. Antes habían intercambiado amenazas, pero ahora tenía una opinión completamente diferente de ella.

La joven y solitaria heredera Uzumaki estaba soportando el dolor de la pérdida de su país natal, su clan y sus padres. Se hallaba sola en el mundo, sin nadie en quien tuviera la certeza de que podía confiar, y había sido obligada a escapar de su deber como shinobi para servir a otra aldea que no era la suya y que, sea por los motivos que fuera, había dejado caer a la suya. Asimismo, fue seleccionada para ser la jinchuriki del Kiuby debido a sus casi ilimitadas reservas de chakra, parámetros poco comunes aún entre los miembros Uzumaki. Aunado a eso, ella todavía debería soportar el dolor que le causaría la transferencia del nueve colas a su cuerpo y el posterior rechazo del que sería objeto. Los shinobi la verían como un arma de combate o una amenaza, y los civiles le temerían y despreciarían. Aunque, si bien comprendía sus razones, no justificaba su comportamiento anterior frente al tercer Hokage.

—¿Deseas tomar una ducha? —ofreció sin saber qué más decir. Se sentía desestabilizado al lado de la jovencita. Además, ella aún conservaba en su cuello la sangre seca, producto de su anterior ataque.

—No, gracias.

—¿Quieres comer algo?

—No, gracias.

—¿Necesitas descansar?

—Aún no, gracias.

Minato se sintió algo desesperado cuando los ofrecimientos se le terminaron. Deseaba fervientemente que cayera la noche para que el ANBU designado por el Hokage arribara a su casa y le informara que habían conseguido un sitio más cómodo para que la joven del Remolino se hospedara, tal y como le había prometido el dirigente de la aldea.

No sabía cómo convivir con Kushina y sus incesantes silencios. Minato odiaba toda quietud que se producía al esperar el ataque del enemigo y la que provenía del rechazo a convivir con alguien que simplemente trataba de ser amable. Justo lo que la joven Uzumaki estaba haciendo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

La noche llegó más lenta de lo que Kushina hubiera deseado; estaba esperando ese momento para poder zafarse de Minato. El ninja, en su tormento por ser asertivo, caballeroso y cortés con ella, había comenzado a asfixiarla. Ella quería liberarse de su carga tanto como él de ella. Así que cuando un ANBU con máscara de halcón se materializó en la sala de Namikaze, Kushina se sintió ansiosa por abandonar esa casa y ser trasladada a su nuevo refugio. Grande fue su decepción al enterarse que, el que sería su departamento de allí en adelante, no estaría en condiciones de ser habitado hasta pasadas dieciséis horas más, por lo tanto, Kushina debería permanecer en casa de Minato por lo menos esa noche.

—Puedes dormir aquí —Minato la llevó hasta un cuarto al fondo del pasillo de la segunda planta. La puerta chirrió un poco al ser abierta y Kushina frunció el ceño a modo de queja, pero se mantuvo silenciosa como toda la tarde—. Mientras te instalas, yo prepararé la cena.

Ella asintió. Podía preparar sus propios alimentos pero no se sentía con fuerzas para realizar ninguna tarea por mínima que fuera. El despliegue de emociones que había estado sintiendo desde que su aldea había sido amenazada abiertamente hacía tres semanas la tenía hecha polvo. Desde que la Nube los había anunciado como enemigo público se había dado a la tarea de entrenar, cumplir misiones y mantenerse alerta casi sin descansar. Ese sosiego que sentía al estar segura en una aldea extranjera, por más extraño que fuera, la había obligado casi por instinto a bajar la guardia y a exigir el descanso que merecían sus músculos y su pobre cerebro.

Se lanzó a la cama sin mucho cuidado y acarició el fino cobertor blanco puro con el que estaba tendida. Era suave a tacto y la invitaba a olvidar todo y disfrutar de una buena noche de sueño. Kushina cerró los ojos sin molestarse en desnudarse o meterse entre las sábanas primero y se durmió al instante.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Minato terminó de preparar la cena al cabo de cuarenta y cinco minutos. Era un planto sencillo y un tanto simplón, pero a él, al ser un cocinero amateur, le había llevado un buen tiempo.

Deslizó un par de crepas con chocolate en el plato que le pertenecería a su visitante e hizo lo mismo con él suyo propio. Sirvió un vaso con leche para él y para Kushina añadió uno de café aparte del líquido blanco. No sabía qué preferiría tomar Uzumaki. Se deshizo del delantal, subió las escaleras y cruzó el pasillo hasta quedar frente a la puerta de la segunda habitación de invitados de la casa. Era la más pequeña y, probablemente, la más incómoda. Había dejado a Kushina allí con el único propósito de ser alertado con el chirrido de la puerta en caso de que ella decidiera escaparse. Aunque nada le aseguraba que ella utilizara la puerta principal para marcharse, Minato asumió que Kushina, aunque saliera por la ventana, se llevaría sus zapatos primero y forzar la puerta de entrada no era una opción que pudiera ser considerada como sensata. Por lo tanto, al abrir su recámara para escapar del lugar él sería despertado. Poseía un sueño en extremo ligero y dormiría en alerta, como cuando estaba en medio del campo de batalla. Dudaba que si las bisagras no hicieran algún sonido pudiera levantarse cuando ella huyera. Kushina era podidamente sigilosa, perfecta para misiones de infiltración y espionaje.

Tocó un par de veces la puerta y la abrió inmediatamente y sin esperar respuesta, anunciando que la cena estaba lista. Nadie respondió. Kushina se encontraba profundamente dormida sobre la cama. Cualquier buen shinobi ya hubiera despertado con el ruido, pero, al parecer, la kunoichi estaba tan agotada que se había quedado como una piedra. Casi muerta. Si no fuera por el subir y bajar rítmico de su pecho, nada le aseguraría a Minato que continuara con vida. Su respiración era prácticamente inaudible como cada movimiento que ella hacía a consciencia.

Dormida, Kushina se le antojó a Minato una joven civil cualquiera de diecisiete años de edad, tal y como figuraba su registro, despreocupada y satisfecha de la vida, no la feroz ninja que había tenido la oportunidad de conocer los pasados días. Se veía tan tranquila que el rubio sintió lástima de ella.

Cerró la puerta suavemente, respetando su sueño y se alejó de allí.

Esa chica había pasado por tanto y ahora tendría que sufrir mucho más que por lo menos merecía una noche de sueño en paz.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

No hubo ningunos rayos del sol que despertaran a Kushina, tampoco algún despertador o su madre exigiéndole que dejara de ser tan floja y se pusiera a cumplir con sus tareas domésticas. No, Kushina estaba sola, su aldea había desaparecido y ahora se encontraba en la casa de un desconocido, dormida sobre sus sábanas. La joven Uzumaki se sintió miserable por unos segundos y luego abandonó la cálida comodidad del lecho. Como no sabía dónde se encontraba Minato, Kushina caminó por el pasillo explorando las habitaciones en busca de un baño, cuando lo encontró se enjuagó la cara y el cuello con agua corriente. Lavó sus manos con el jabón líquido que el hombre poseía e hizo su camino a la cocina.

La casa estaba completamente vacía, aparte de ella, no había ningún otro ser vivo allí aparte de un solitario helecho en la esquina de la sala. Minato Namikaze probablemente había sido llamado por el Hokage para acudir a alguna misión. La cocina se le hizo tan abrumadoramente silenciosa que Kushina se vio obligada a encender la radio que se encontraba olvidado al fondo de uno de los cajones de la alacena. No encontró nada preparado para comer aparte de unas muy frías crepas con chocolate. Aunque se le antojaron, el hambre de Kushina no sería aplacada con un simple postre como ése. Se preguntó si Minato se molestaría si utilizaba sus ingredientes para hacer una comida real y descubrió que no le importaba en absoluto si se molestaba o no.

Teniendo antojo de ramen, un alimento que le recordaba a casa y a sus cumpleaños, donde su madre le preparaba un festín de diferentes sabores del mismo para celebrar su nacimiento, Kushina comenzó a buscar los ingredientes y las herramientas necesarias para su preparación. Aunque el sal ramen era su favorito, eligió preparar de miso. Todo el mundo amaba el miso, preparar un plato para su anfitrión o hacer alguna otra tarea molesta para él era una muestra de gratitud a la que estaba acostumbrada en su clan.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Un ANBU se materializó frente a Kushina cuando ella acababa de terminar su primer plato de ramen. Kushina no podía ver la expresión del hombre, pero se sintió completamente irritada ante su presencia. Sin embargo, recordando que Konoha era ahora su nuevo hogar por el bien de los suyos no mostró ninguna clase de aversión hacia él. Simplemente lo miró expectante, casi con la mirada perdida.

—Su departamento ya está listo, señorita Uzumaki.

Kushina recordó al ANBU, por su voz y su máscara, como el hombre que había asegurado que era un ser hostil. Se rió internamente ante este hecho y de la ironía de ser tratada como una joven importante después de ser considerada un animal. Probablemente el shinobi había sido amonestado por el Hokage debido a su comportamiento para con ella el día anterior.

—En un momento.

Con su paso rápido y ligero, como el de las gacelas, Kushina se trasladó a la sala de estar, donde había visto un bloc de notas y una pluma. Escribió una pequeña nota para el dueño de la casa y la depositó sobre la mesa del centro.

—Lléveme al lugar —pidió inmediatamente.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Minato regresó a su casa cuando el ocaso había concluido. El cielo estaba despejado y las estrellas brillaban en un espectáculo digno de la apreciación de cualquier mortal. El día parecía tranquilo a pesar de que se encontraban en guerra, una que estaba a punto de finalizar. El ANBU extrañó sus tareas como jonin encargado de su equipo genin (aunque ninguno de ellos era genin más). Estando con sus tres estudiantes la soledad y el dolor que provocaba la guerra mermaba un poco. Además, Rin solía preparar el almuerzo de todos los hombres del equipo y de ella misma, acción con la que Minato estaba eternamente agradecido. Cocinar era un desafío para él y un enorme gasto de tiempo. Prefería salir a algún lugar a conseguir alimento que prepararse los suyos y gastar tres horas preparando algo medio decente para su consumo.

La casa se encontraba en penumbras y solamente los ruidos de los grillos y del barullo de la gente en las calles le daba un poco de vida al lugar. El shinobi ya había asumido que Kushina no se encontraría en su hogar a su regreso, así que no se sobresaltó al comprobar que su predicción se había vuelto realidad. Encendió la luz de la sala y se sentó en el suelo, recargando su espalda contra la pared. Su día había sido en extremo largo.

Konoha había iniciado con las preparaciones para la transferencia del Kiuby al nuevo jinchuriki. Nadie sabía cuánto tiempo podría aguantar Mito Uzumaki viva, pero todos estaban de acuerdo en que no sería mucho tiempo. Había sido ella misma quien pidió que se realizara la extracción de la bestia de colas tan pronto como su pariente pusiera un pie en Konoha. No quería arriesgar la aldea ninja que tanto le había dado a ninguna desgracia, aún si eso significaba que su muerte sería más rápido de lo que hubiera pensado.

Varios equipos AMBU y jonin de renombre habían sido convocados e informados de la situación. Minato se encontraba entre ellos. Sería su deber garantizar la seguridad de la operación y habían estado practicando en crear una barrera lo suficientemente poderosa para que cualquier contingencia que se pudiera presentar fuera superada. Ése y otros protocolos de seguridad habían sido repartidos al equipo encargado de la seguridad de Konoha y la conversión exitosa a jinchuriki.

Por la manera en que la que se habló de Kushina en la junta, Minato pudo constatar que sus sospechas se volverían realidad más pronto de lo esperado. Ellos ya veían a la chica como un arma que amedrentaría al Raikage y a los suyos de cualquier posible ataque a Konoha. Era prioridad esparcir rumores sobre la condición joven y saludable del nuevo jinchuriki, pues no era ningún secreto para ningún aldeano dentro o fuera de la Nación del Fuego que la portadora del Kiuby se encontraba ahora mismo en decadencia. Aunque sintió verdadera lástima y empatía con Kushina, Minato no lanzó ninguna palabra a su defensa. Era el Hokage quien tenía que tomar por los cuernos ese tipo de acciones y no él, aunque deseó fervientemente que pensaran en la nueva jinchuriki como la joven de diecisiete años que era, no como el arma que ellos decían ser.

En ese aspecto, Mito había vivido bien; protegida por su esposo, el Primer Hokage, y dueña de un gran respeto y admiración debido a la amplia colección de jutsus de sellado que poseía en su haber, utilizados todos en beneficio de Konoha. Desgraciadamente, aunque Kushina fuera tan buena shinobi como lo fue su antecesora en su tiempo, al no haber sido criada en la Aldea de la Hoja y no conocer a nadie con suficiente poder que pudiera defenderla, el trato que recibiría distaría mucho al que Mito había recibido durante largos años en la aldea.

Minato se revolvió el rubio cabello en un gesto de cansancio y desesperación. Por situaciones así era por las que deseaba volverse Hokage. Para proteger a aquellos que menos podían defenderse.

Una ráfaga de viento entró por la ventana y algún papel que estaba sobre la mesa de centro de la sala salió volando en dirección a Minato. La recogió del suelo, cerca de donde él cavilaba. No reconoció la caligrafía de ningún lugar.

"La cena está servida".

Namikaze asumió que se trataba de Kushina. Nadie más aparte de ella y un par de ANBU habían tenido acceso a su casa durante el día. Nadie en Konoha violaba la seguridad de su casa para prepararle la cena. La señora Asakura solía tocar educadamente a su timbre de vez en cuando para compartir con él algún platillo que deseaba que él probara. Así con un par de conocidas más.

Encendió la luz de la cocina y Minato se encontró con un plato grande de miso ramen servido. Aunque ya estaba frío, Minato agradeció que fuera una comida decente y no algún alimento precocinado que él metería al horno y que luego llamaría cena.

Al cabo de unos minutos, el ramen humeaba y su dueño llenó sus pulmones del salado y apetitoso aroma de la comida. Dio el habitual gracias por la comida y rompió los palillos. Kushina era muy buena cocinera.

Y, sin embargo, aunque hubiera sido el mejor miso ramen que hubiera probado en mucho tiempo, le dejó un gusto amargo. El estómago se le hizo un nudo y perdió el apetito. Sintió que si los sentimientos de alguien pudieran ser preparados con carne, verduras y condimentados, las emociones de Kushina serían ese plato de ramen. Así sabría su dolor y sus lágrimas. O tal vez no era los sentimientos de Kushina los que se encontraban en el tazón de comida a pesar de ser ella quien lo había preparado. Tal vez eran los suyos propios y esa empatía que comenzaba a sentir por la kunoichi. La misma chica que se convertiría en la principal arma de Konoha.

* * *

**¿Alguien que sepa cuál es el sello que se utilizó en Kushina para sellar al nueve colas? Tal vez yo sea despistada, pero tengo la firme creencia que no es el de ocho trigramas que posee Naruto tan guapo el amor de mi vida. Jajajaja.**

**Mmm… espero les haya gustado y esas cosas. La verdad actualicé rápido porque ya lo tenía listo y no me aguanté xD.  
**

**Gracias a McCormick Girl y a Shina Uchiha por sus comentarios. Son muy valiosos para mí.  
**

**Recuerden que todas las opiniones cuentan, mis amores.  
**

**Y si me equivoco con alguna cosa díganme, no me enojo. La verdad Naruto me nortea con las aldeas y los ninjas y los jutsus y los genjutsus y los rangos y todas esas cosas xD  
**

**Por cierto, algunos elementos del manga se van a utilizar (refiriéndome a la historia canon de Minato y Kushina). Así que pueden ir esperando la condenada frase matadora de Minato de "tu cabello es hermoso, así que me dí cuenta de inmediato". Akahsdkdjashdsjkahas. Tan lindo él.  
**

**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!  
**


	3. Transferencia

**FEELS LIKE HOME**

_Capítulo 3: Transferencia_

Kushina observó lo que sería su nuevo departamento con poco interés. Era pequeño a comparación de la gran casa donde solía vivir en el Remolino y estaba pintado en diferentes tonos de naranja, tendiendo al amarillo y al rojo. Colores cálidos que deberían hacerla sentirse en un hogar. Los muebles con los que contaba eran completamente nuevos, podía saberse con facilidad gracias a su olor, y estaban distribuidos de manera que se ahorrara el mayor espacio posible. El estilo de decoración era minimalista e impersonal, como el que se encuentra en habitaciones de hotel. Aunque el lugar era cómodo, Kushina no podía imaginarse pensando en él como algo más que un refugio. Su verdadera casa había desaparecido hacía unos cuantos días en manos de ninjas de la nube.

La heredera Uzumaki despachó al ANBU que la acompañaba con un simple "gracias". Necesitaba estar sola y aclarar su mente, saber qué haría de allí en adelante. No era tonta como para no saber lo que le esperaba cuando todos en la aldea conocieran su calidad de jinchuriki. Sabía que sería despreciada y temida. Tal vez humillada. No importaba. No mientras encontrara sobrevivientes del Remolino que quisieran ser ciudadanos de Konoha con ella.

En la cocina de su nueva casa, la jovencita encontró un sobre amarillo con su nombre. Estaba encima de la mesa, a la vista para que lo pudiera encontrar fácilmente. Lo abrió y de él cayeron un montón de billetes y una carta. La hoja estaba firmada por el Hokage y declaraba que ese dinero formaba parte de su pensión mensual por ser ciudadana de Konoha. Kushina estuvo segura de que ningún otro aldeano recibía ese tipo de subsidios venidos de la nada. Intuyó más bien que era el pago por arruinar lo que le restaba de vida.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

No había nada en su alacena y mucho menos en su nevera, por tal motivo, Kushina salió de compras a la aldea. Al cabo de un rato, se encontró perdida vagando por las amplias calles de la ciudad. Necesitaba un mapa o menos gente mirando de forma curiosa hacia ella, así tal vez podría acercarse a alguien para preguntar indicaciones. Finalmente optó por subirse a un tejado, el más alto que encontró, y buscar el mercado del pueblo desde las alturas. Lo divisó siete manzanas a su derecha. Llegó al lugar con grandes saltos y compró frutas, verduras, legumbres, cereales, lácteos y un montón de chucherías que le durarían, por lo menos, quince días. Se dio el lujo de pedir que le llevaran todo a su casa anotando su dirección en un papel y dándole a un niño unos cuantos billetes para que se ocupara del encargo, luego despareció inmediatamente del ojo público.

A Kushina no le había gustado la forma en que los aldeanos la miraban. Curiosos, molestos, temerosos, extrañados. Como si fuera un animal de zoológico o un ser venido de otro planeta. Por si fuera poco, había escuchado cuchicheos hirientes sobre el color de su cabello, como si jamás hubieran visto a un Uzumaki caminar por la aldea a pesar de tener a la más longeva mujer del clan viviendo allí mismo. Kushina había pensado en gritar y poner a todas esas personas molestas en su lugar, pero no quería empezar con el pie izquierdo en el pueblo. Aunque fuera una forastera y no considerara Konoha como su hogar, deseaba tener una estadía agradable. Después de todo, se encontraría atrapada allí por el resto de su vida.

Dentro de la comodidad de su apretujado apartamento nuevamente y con la alacena y la nevera llena de alimentos, la jovencita se encontró con la sorpresa de que su guardarropa se encontraba casi lleno. La mitad de él eran ropajes de civil, una cuarta parte atuendos formales y el resto vestuarios ninja. Se preguntó si la dejarían hacer misiones o sería escondida en la aldea hasta que fuera necesaria su presencia en la guerra. No deseaba ser solamente el último recurso de la aldea y la razón del temor de las otras. Quería demostrar su valía por sí misma, no ser simplemente la jinchuriki del Kyubi. Deseaba ser Kushina Uzumaki y que todo lo demás se convirtiera en un aditamento.

Optando por utilizar ropa ligera, la muchacha vistió unos shorts cortos de color blanco y una blusa azul. Estaba sola en su casa y desde que había perdido a sus padres en la guerra, no habría nadie que le molestara con que debía estar decente en su casa. Sin embargo, Kushina se arrepintió inmediatamente de su decisión en cuanto un ANBU se materializó frente a ella al terminar de cepillar su cabello. Se sonrojó un poco al tener las piernas desnudas y trató de aparentar que no le importaba, aunque fuera totalmente lo contrario. No estaba acostumbrada a mostrar su cuerpo a personas ajenas a su círculo íntimo más que para muy necesarias revisiones y curaciones médicas.

—Kushina Uzumaki —el hombre enmascarado dijo con voz ensayada. Esta vez, la chica no reconoció al shinobi detrás de la careta—. La transferencia del Kyubi ha sido pactada para este viernes dieciséis de noviembre.

La pelirroja se quedó helada ante estas palabras. Eso sería dentro de tres días. Creyó que tendría más tiempo para acostumbrarse a su nueva vida en la aldea. Cuando menos un par de semanas.

Con el rostro lívido, Kushina se las arregló para preguntar:

—¿Necesito hacer algo especial?

—Nada en realidad, pero la señora Mito me ha pedido mencionarle que piense en cosas agradables y que el proceso será doloroso para usted. Que esté preparada.

—Me lo imaginaba.

—Me retiro.

En una nube de humo, el ninja desapareció dejando a Kushina sola.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Después de aquel anuncio, Kushina se dedicó a hacer nada especial aparte de vagar por la aldea. Deseaba conocerla y no tenía nada mejor qué hacer en casa. Paseaba por las calles, los bosques y los campos de entrenamiento. Compraba lo que necesitaba con una sonrisa cordial y trató de hacer migas con los aldeanos. Fue una cosa difícil y fracasó rotundamente. Ni ella estaba dispuesta a ser tratada como un objeto raro ni ellos a abrirse a ella. Los pocos hombres que quisieron hablarle la catalogaron como una belleza exótica. Nuevamente sintió que la veían como una clase de animal de circo, venido para su entretenimiento.

En menos de lo que pensaba, el viernes dieciséis llegó. No se sintió lista para lo que vendría. No sabía siquiera cómo debía haberse preparado para tal evento. Sin embargo, ella se presentó frente a la Torre Hokage con la expresión seria y sin titubear ni un momento a las tres de la mañana, justo como había sido pactado días atrás.

—Por seguridad, el sellado del Kyubi se llevará a cabo fuera de la aldea, dentro de unas ruinas acondicionadas dentro de una barrera protectora.

—Me lo suponía.

—El Hokage estará presente. Un escuadrón de siete ANBU también. Dos estarán dentro con usted, cinco custodiaran las afueras. La señora Biwako, esposa del tercero, será la encargada de la operación.

—Entiendo. Vámonos ya.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Minato no sabía en qué consistía el procedimiento de extracción y sellado del Nueve Colas, pero auguraba que sería extremadamente violento. Por lo que había sido informado, era una vieja técnica que la mismísima Mito Uzumaki había enseñado a su aprendiz Biwako. Además, era bien conocido en el mundo ninja que las técnicas de sellado de ese clan eran poco ortodoxas y extremadamente agresivas, aunque eso sí, también era realmente eficaces. Una vez sellado, pocas cosas eran las que podían romper ese sello.

Vagamente, el cerebro del rubio ninja se preguntó si Kushina estaría bien. Era apenas una jovencita (aunque él era solamente un par de años más grande que ella), aunque fuerte y orgullosa, ya la había visto derrumbarse frente al Tercer Hokage. No creía que pudiera soportar el proceso. Su ceño se arrugó un poco y su cara perdió su habitual semblante sereno detrás de la máscara. Debía admitirlo, estaba preocupado por la suerte de Kushina.

—La joven Uzumaki llegó —informaron por radio a Minato. Menos de un minuto después, la muchachita hizo acto de presencia en el lugar pobremente iluminado con farolas. Su expresión era dura, casi cincelada, pero no comenzó a lanzar improperios ni a pedir clemencia. Más bien parecía completamente dispuesta para lo que vendría. Minato se preguntó cuánto tiempo se mantendría de esa manera.

—Niña —Biwako se acercó a Kushina con un pedazo de tela blanca bien doblada en sus manos—. Necesito que te pongas esto. Por allá hay un baño.

Kushina obedeció sin chistar. Al poco tiempo regresó con un camisón blanco sin mangas, muy corto, que dejaba al descubierto casi todos sus muslos. Minato se sonrojó un instante al verla y luego recuperó su expresión de profesionalidad. No estaba en sus funciones mirar a Kushina de esa manera. Ni él ni nadie de los allí presentes.

—¿Por qué estoy vistiendo esto?

—Para lo que vamos a hacer ni siquiera necesitas ropa. Eso es solamente para tu comodidad.

—No estoy cómoda —Biwako le restó importancia a su contestación. Estaba ocupada repasando mentalmente todo lo que tendría que hacer en unos momentos. Aunque tenía una gran experiencia con sellado de bestias, era la primera vez que se presentaba ante ella un reto tan grande. Cualquier error podría llevar a la muerte a cientos de personas.

Momentos después del último intercambio de palabras, el tercer Hokage y Mito Uzumaki atravesaron la barrera y llegaron hasta ellos. Era la primera vez que Namikaze veía a la vieja mujer en persona. Caminaba con dificultad y su rostro estaba surcado por miles de arrugas. Sus cabellos habían perdido el brillante tono rojo que caracterizaba al clan y ahora parecían más bien hebras rosadas con algunos mechones plateados. La vieja esbozó una sonrisa con sus labios marchitos al saludar. Biwako se acercó a ella y le besó la mano con fervor y respeto. Era la última vez que podría hacer tal cosa con su maestra. Todos los presentes la imitaron a excepción de Kushina. Ella seguía reacia a aceptar su presencia. Seguía odiándola y considerándola una traidora. Para ella, Mito jamás volvería a ser una Uzumaki.

La anciana miró en dirección a la nueva jinchuriki. Su mirada estaba llena de preocupación y pesar. Kushina evitó sus ojos en todo momento.

—Me gustaría hablar con la pequeña Kushina, si me permiten.

Como si hubiera recitado un conjuro, todos abandonaron la cavernosa habitación, dejando únicamente a las dos Uzumaki.

—Kushina.

La aludida se giró hasta quedar de espaldas a la anciana. Quería que supiera que no le interesaba hablar con ella.

—Sé lo que piensas de mí. Hiruzen me lo ha dicho.

—Entonces no espere que finja simpatía.

—No necesito simpatía, Kushina. Solamente deseo tu bienestar.

—Jamás voy a estar bien. Soy una forastera en Konoha, mi país desapareció junto con mi gente. Usted, la única que hubiera podido ayudarnos de verdad, se cruzó de brazos y disfrutó de vernos caer.

—Ser jinchuriki del Kyubi es más difícil de lo que crees, querida niña. Ya estoy vieja y no poseo las fuerzas suficientes para dominar a esta bestia en una pelea. Perdería el control en un instante. No sabes lo mucho que me duele saber que el Remolino ya no existe y la impotencia que siento aún ahora por no haber sido de ayuda. Además, no culpes a Konoha, en estos tiempos de guerra, la aldea apenas puede protegerse a sí misma. Si hubiera participado en la batalla del Remolino, ambos pueblos hubieran caído. Yo no podría soportar ver a mis dos hogares desmoronarse.

—Puede decir lo que quiera. Simplemente no me interesa escucharla.

—Sin embargo, yo quiero que lo hagas —suplicó—. No por mí, sino por ti y la vida que te espera.

Como la joven no le respondió, Mito entendió esto como una señal para proseguir.

—De ahora en adelante vas a pasar grandes penas. Tendrás mucho dolor y sufrimiento. Habrá momentos en que sientas que la oscuridad de consume. No te dejes caer porque si lo haces, muchos otros lo harán contigo. Necesitas concentrarte y estar alerta. No dejes que las sombras te devoren ni que la tristeza te lleve. Rodéate de los tuyos. Ríe. Sueña. Ama. Busca a alguien que te complemente. Que sea tu felicidad y vive por él. Envuélvete de amor a ti misma, porque solamente eso te podrá salvar. El amor.

Kushina se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, casi haciéndolo sangrar. Tenía una respuesta mordaz en la punta de la lengua, pero no quería salirse de sus casillas. Respiró profundamente ignorando el sentimiento de ira que comenzaba a albergar en su interior. Si vida estaría arruinada y ningún consejo podría ayudarla.

El cuarto comenzó a llenarse de personas nuevamente.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Minato no formaba parte de la Fuerza de Interrogación y Tortura de Konoha. Le molestaba la simple mención del departamento aunque entendiera completamente su importancia y utilidad. Jamás, tampoco, había estado presente en alguna sesión de interrogatorio, pero había escuchado en más de una ocasión los alaridos de los presos de guerra y la expresión desencajada que obtenían sus rostros después de entrar a ese salón. Era una escena ciertamente lamentable de presenciar, justo como la que estaba contemplando ahora. No, lo de ese momento era todavía peor.

Él había sido seleccionado por el Hokage como uno de los dos ANBU que estarían presentes en la extracción y sellado del Kyubi, era un encargo del que debería sentirse realmente honrado, sin embargo, Minato sentía que debió haberlo rechazado y participar activamente en la barrera que sus compañeros creaban a fuera del lugar y no ser un simple espectador que actuaría como refuerzo en caso de ser necesario. Además, tampoco quería ver lo que sus ojos veían en ese momento.

Kushina se retorcía de manera violenta, casi antinatural. Estaba atada cruelmente con cadenas de muñecas y tobillos a una dura y gruesa roca que hacía de camilla. A pesar de tener una mordaza en la boca, sus gritos de sufrimiento se escuchaban claramente dentro del área que abarcaba la barrera. Sus ojos se encontraban desenfocados y lloraban lágrimas de sangre. Sus uñas estaban rotas y el sonido de sus huesos quebrándose formaban parte del espectáculo visual y auditivo de todos los presentes.

Ella estaba sufriendo. Mucho. Demasiado.

El poder del Kyubi estaba siendo sellado y comenzaba a formar parte del sistema de Kushina. Lo reconocía, lo reordenaba a su antojo y se volvía uno con ella. Era demasiado chakra como para ser simplemente guardado en silencio dentro de la jinchuriki con un sello tan rústico que ya no era realmente suficiente para abarcar los poderes del Kyubi.

—Por favor, Kushina, aguanta —Hiruzen Sarutobi pidió a la joven que gritaba. Ella, en su mar de sufrimiento, ni siquiera podía notar su presencia, mucho menos escucharlo. Aún así, el viejo continuó pidiéndoselo, dándole fuerzas. Estaba notablemente afectado por todo lo que sus ojos veían.

Cuando en el cuerpo de Kushina comenzaron a aparecer heridas grandes y sangrantes, el Hokage inmediatamente levantó la voz, pidiendo ayuda para detener la hemorragia. La joven podría morir desangrada si continuaba así.

—Déjala. El Kyubi no permitirá que muera —dijo Biwako. Estaba empapada en sudor, sus ojos veían nubladamente y su postura delataba su enorme cansancio. Tenía que mantener su chakra hasta que la transferencia terminara. No podía bajar la guardia ni un solo momento—. Si fuera más joven, el proceso sería menos doloroso.

Mito Uzumaki, por su parte, poseía una expresión fantasmal, pero se encontraba quieta en su propio aposento. Aunque el color de su rostro desaparecía paulatinamente y estaba muriendo a cada segundo que el masivo chakra del Nueve Colas abandonaba su cuerpo, el proceso de extracción era relativamente mucho menos doloroso que el de sellado. Sin embargo, no había que olvidar que ella había experimentado el mismo dolor (o tal vez más) que Kushina sentía en este momento.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Se había ordenado al grupo de ANBU presentes a montar guardia al lado de la joven Uzumaki. La barrera se consideró menos necesaria. Sin embargo, aunque el sellado del bijuu se había completado con éxito, Biwako aseguró que era de tontos bajar la guardia y ponerse a festejar, pues durante las próximas veinticuatro horas sabrían si el joven cuerpo de Kushina rechazaría o no la transferencia de la bestia de colas.

Mientras tanto, el cuerpo sin vida de Mito había sido retirado de las ruinas. También hacía tiempo que Biwako y Sarutobi se habían marchado de vuelta a la aldea. Al principio, el Hokage se había negado a moverse degl luar, pero había sido convencido por sus subalternos para ir a descansar a su casa. Si ocurría un ataque del Kyubi, lo mejor sería que el líder de la aldea se encontrara en óptimas condiciones para poder hacerle frente a su adversario.

Minato se había ofrecido voluntariamente para el primer turno. Ahora se encontraba parado al lado del cuerpo inerte de Kushina el cual, aparte de una respiración meramente superficial y pausada, no daba más señales de vida. Aún se encontraba ataviada con el camisón blanco, ahora empapado en sangre. El color de su cabello se confundía con el líquido carmesí y sus ojos miraban desenfocados a algún punto indefinido del techo. Sus heridas habían parado de sangrar e iban cerrando poco a poco, al igual que la rotura de sus huesos sanaba de forma milagrosa. Sin embargo, eso no significaba que su sufrimiento había terminado. Sus manos temblaban, las partes de su rostro que no estaban manchadas de sangre se mostraban pálidas, casi fantasmales y su cuerpo ardía en una fiebre que ningún medicamento podría curar.

Con las palabras atoradas en el fondo de la garganta, el joven Namikaze observó a Kushina en el más completo silencio durante una hora. Se sentía tan pequeño e impotente al no poder hacer nada para remediar su dolor. Kushina estaba soportando todo ese sufrimiento para proteger a un puñado de extraños que no eran nada para ella. Pero, además del deseo de ayudarla, Minato admiraba su fortaleza y valentía. Durante las siete horas que había durado su tomento, no había derramado ni una sola lágrima o externado queja alguna fuera de los gritos producidos por su malestar físico. En su lugar, había soportado lo mejor que pudo y trató de facilitarle en lo posible las cosas a la esposa del Hokage.

—Eres fuerte, Kushina. Mucho más que yo.

Ella no pareció escucharlo.

Durante las tres horas siguientes, Minato envolvió la mano derecha de la jovencita entre las suyas. Tal vez no pudiera hacer nada para menguar su agonía, pero, por lo menos, le demostraría que se encontraba allí, a su lado.

* * *

**Tres mil palabras. Me he tardado la ostia escribiéndolo.**

**El sello no tiene nombre porque no sé cuál sea.**

**Lamento si el capítulo fue demasiado violento y/o gráfico. Traté de explayarme lo menos posible en esos aspectos sin minimizar el hecho. Fue una cosa necesaria y no escribí todo esto de oquis. Cada cosa que se haga en este fanfic va a tener un verdadero por qué. Estoy tratando que quede lo mejor posible. De verdad que sí me estoy esforzando.**

**Respecto a que el proceso de sellado sea tan violento me basé en lo que dice Kushina en el manga y que mencioné en el capítulo (lo agresivas que eran). Aparte, digo yo, si cuando Naruto libera chakra del Kyubi involuntariamente lo lastima (capítulo las lágrimas de Sakura para mayor información) ¿por qué mierda conseguirlo no iba a hacer daño? También, referente a que, si hubiera sido más joven hubiera sufrido menos, me basé un tanto en cierto episodio de FullMetal Alchemist y la teoría de Tucker al crear quimeras, que era más fácil fusionar las células de un cuerpo humano joven que el de uno viejo con un animal. Si han visto la serie me entenderán. Explicando por qué creo que el sello del Kyubi comienza a ser insuficiente: yo opino que, Minato modificó el sello porque era una cosa llena de riesgos (aumiendo que el sello de Kushina no es el de ocho trigramas). Además, siendo el Nueve Colas tan fuerte, con el paso del tiempo podría ir comprendiendo el funcionamiento del sello. Shaman King y Hao Asakura me enseñaron esto :D  
**

Agradezco por los reviews a

doshi-san

McCormick Girl

Nathalie.S

Marlene de Whitlock

P&L** (¿así está bien para llamarte? Además, sí, efectivamente, me han plagiado. Por eso estoy alerta. No pienso dejar de escribir tampoco, no te preocupes).**

**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**


End file.
